Reunited Masterminds
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: Claudia, finding out that Todd is in New York, decides to go after him. This is her journey. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello darlings! I am DeadlyRedAlice, DRA for short, and I welcome you to my story. Originally, I planned this to be a one-shot, but I decided to describe it more in detail, so, while it will still be short, like maybe five chapters, it won't be a one-shot anymore. I've been wanting to write something for Warehouse 13 for awhile now, but I couldn't figure out what angle I wanted to take. So tada. Please, give your opinion, let me know if I should continue. This is sort of just an intro, so yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own anything.

DeadlyRedAlice  
xoxo

* * *

"No way," I mumbled, staring at the screen in shock. I had finally found him and of course where was he? "Why New York?" I continued muttering under my breath. South Dakota had at least made sense. Nobody ever thought about South Dakota. It was like the forgotten state. . . But New York? Why would Todd be in New York? Todd. . . my sweet, caring, techy boyfriend. How had I ever gotten so lucky? With his dark gorgeous blue eyes and his wavy brown hair and his great smile and his lips. . . _Focus Claudia, focus_! I quickly typed some more commands in and waited, seeing if I could get an address.

"Hey Claudia, what're you up to?" Pete asked, making me jump. I swiftly clicked a key that hid my work so now it just showed the screen saver.

"Uh, nothing really," I muttered too quickly. I mentally gave myself a slap, hoping he didn't notice that I was acting weird. He seemed distracted, not even really listening to me. His eyes kept looking around the room, like he had left something in here, but couldn't remember what. "Pete?" I asked, getting a little concerned. He didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything. "Pete!" I practically yelled. His head snapped towards me and he gave me a questioning look.

"What?" he asked, as if he hadn't totally been spacing out. I asked hesitantly if he was okay, but I could tell he wasn't. He just nodded. I knew what was bugging him. It was almost the same thing that was bugging me. The only difference was that I was missing Todd and he was missing Myka. It's not like I wasn't missing Myka, because I was. Even thinking about it made me want to tear up. And the way she just left? Leaving only a letter, no formal goodbye? It hurt. Even now it still hurt when I thought about her.

"Do you need something?" I asked, wanting to get back to my work and not think about _her_.

"Nah," he mumbled solemnly. It was almost as if when she left, she took his spirit and now it was like he didn't know what to do with himself. I could tell he wanted to be put to work, so . . .

"You know, Artie had asked if I could do inventory for-" I began, only to be interrupted, like I knew he would.

"Want me to do it so you can relax some? You seem uptight," he broke in eagerly. I pretended to weigh my options, before grinning at him.

"You'd do that?" I questioned, smiling. He nodded, grinning half-heartedly down at me. "Thanks buddy. The clipboards over there," I said pointing, where the clipboard I had used yesterday for inventory lay. He nodded, gave me one last tight grin, before going out into the warehouse, the clipboard at his side. As soon as he was out of sight, I continued my work.

"Claudia," I froze. It was impossible. She couldn't be here. I slowly turned around. No one was there. Must be an artifact. Shaking my head, I turned back around only to give a yelp of surprise.

"Leena!" I screamed, my hand flying to my heart. "Don't do that to me! You're turning into Mrs. Fredrick!" I continued, calming down a little. She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"I said your name," she stated plainly, staring intently at the computer screen.

"That was you?" I asked. She nodded. "I thought it was M . . . never mind," I murmured, too distracted to notice she was staring at Todd's address which just popped up. "What are you doing?" I yelled, scrambling to hide my research.

"Taking a trip, are we?" she asked instead of answering.

"Leena-" I began, but she interrupted.

"How do you plan to get there?" she asked calmly. Why was she so calm? When I didn't reply, she continued. "Personally, I would 'borrow' Artie's motorcycle, but that's just me," she said innocently. She snuck a glance at me. I stared pointedly at her, waiting for the catch. "Then again, there is a money problem. I would probably borrow some from the mission stash. That's still just me," she continued dreamily, before kicking a drawer. It opened, revealing piles of cash.

"Leena," I breathed, not sure what to say. Her eyes met mine, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I was never here," she reminded. "Go get him," and with that she left. I stood frozen for a moment before grabbing a sharpie. I wrote the address on my arm. I went for my Farnsworth but hesitated. Did I really want to be gotten a hold of? But what if there was an emergency? Could I really do that to them? Especially without M- _her_ being here?

"Try not to regret this," I muttered to myself, stuffing my Farnsworth into a small back pack I grabbed. I grabbed a couple of stacks of twenties from the stash before closing the drawer back up. I glanced around trying to figure out whether I was forgetting something. The keys hung on a hook near the door. I grabbed them and headed for the B&B to grab little essentials. Probably just a change of clothes and some pajamas would be good. Hairbrush and toothbrush might be smart too. Anything else I could just buy. "Here goes nothing," I mumbled, shrugging on my favorite leather jacket. Putting on my sunglasses, I swung a leg over the bike and revved the engine. I was finally on my way. I noticed a note attached to the handle and opened it. Reading it, I smiled. I took my foot off the ground and sped away.

* * *

_Good Luck. -L_

_

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Any good? I figure the next chapter will be Claudia's first day of travel. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two people. Honestly, I don't care if this isn't really popular, I'm writing because I want to. So HA! Not quite sure where that came from. Whatevs. Superly duperly tired. Rate. Review. comment. Criticize. Suggest. I don't own Warehouse 13. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice  
xoxo

_

* * *

"Leena," I breathed, not sure what to say. Her eyes met mine, a small smile playing on her lips._

_"I was never here," she reminded. "Go get him," and with that she left. I stood frozen for a moment before grabbing a sharpie. I wrote the address on my arm. I went for my Farnsworth but hesitated. Did I really want to be gotten a hold of? But what if there was an emergency? Could I really do that to them? Especially without M- _her_ being here?_

_"Try not to regret this," I muttered to myself, stuffing my Farnsworth into a small back pack I grabbed. I grabbed a couple of stacks of twenties from the stash before closing the drawer back up. I glanced around trying to figure out whether I was forgetting something. The keys hung on a hook near the door. I grabbed them and headed for the B&B to grab little essentials. Probably just a change of clothes and some pajamas would be good. Hairbrush and toothbrush might be smart too. Anything else I could just buy. "Here goes nothing," I mumbled, shrugging on my favorite leather jacket. Putting on my sunglasses, I swung a leg over the bike and revved the engine. I was finally on my way. I noticed a note attached to the handle and opened it. Reading it, I smiled. I took my foot off the ground and sped away._

* * *

I parked the bike, my legs stiff and sore from riding for so long. The sky had been dark for a couple of hours now. Considering, I had left a little before noon, and I stopped three times, getting to Iowa at midnight was pretty good. I unattached my backpack from the bike, and trudged into the Ramada. On the inside a large quilted map of the United States hung on the ceiling, a big gold star, showing where Waterloo, Iowa was. I pulled out my mini map and finally examined it. It's hard to trace a map when you're on a motorcycle. I had made a considerable amount of distance, and had only been buzzed fourteen times, before Artie gave up, knowing I wouldn't answer my Farnsworth. I so did not want to be yelled at.

"Uh, miss? Do you need something?" I turned around to see a young guy at the front desk looking over at me confused. I opened my small backpack while laying my duffel on the floor, and looked to see how much cash I had actually grabbed. It turned out to be a lot. While one of the stacks I snatched had been twenties, the others were fifties and hundreds.

"How much would be a suite with a king?" I asked, curiously. I dragged my duffel over to the counter and let it rest aside me.

"For how many nights?" he questioned, typing something up in his computer.

"Just tonight," I answered quickly.

"Around $180," he replied, looking up from the screen at me, silently asking if that's what I wanted. _Artie's already angry with you, so screw it_.

"Sounds perfect. Do I pay now or when I check out?" I asked, putting my bag strap on my shoulder, and leaning slightly so it wouldn't slip off.

"Now," he replied, typing some more calculations up. "Your total is $179.19," he continued. I handed him two one-hundred dollar bills. He looked at me curiously for a moment, probably wondering why I had so much cash on hand. He said nothing, however, and just handed me back my change of $20.81. I gave him a quick smile of thanks as he handed me the information and key to my room before I clicked the button on the elevator. Stepping in I clicked the ninth floor button and waited as the doors closed. An annoying little elevator tune was playing as I rode up to the ninth floor. As the doors slid open, I slipped out and looked at the sign, searching for my number.

{- _900 to 950_  
_-_}_ 951 to 999 _

I headed right, now searching for room 973. Turned out that it was at the very end of the very long twisting hallway. Crossing my fingers I wouldn't get lost leaving, I unlocked the door. Flipping on the light switch, I glanced around my room. Overall, it looked very comfy. A king-sized bed was in the corner, night tables on both sides, having a comforter that you would only see in a hotel. A bathroom was connected by a door to the left and large double doors hidden in another corner were obviously leading to the closet. A cabinet to the right held a large TV which included a DVD player. I plopped my bags down next to me, and with a running start, jumped onto the bed, stomach down, face flat into a pillow. I gave a happy squeal at finally being able to relax, but soon realized I wasn't tired. I flopped over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, now bored.

"Now what?" I asked myself. I thought about the day. Nothing special, well over then the fact I had "borrowed" money from Artie, stolen his motorcycle, and was now on my way to New York City, searching for a guy who was in the Witness Protection Program, but yeah. Nothing special. There was that fat biker who helped me at the first stop. He had had a teddy bear tied to the back of his bike. Very manly. Then there was that ditzy blonde at the second stop who asked me where the bathroom was in the restaurant ("Sorry, don't work here.""I don't care where you work. Where's the bathroom?"). Yeah, that was odd. Though, I think the two old women on the bikes, with the tattoos that said "Bad" on one of the granny's arms and "Ass" on the other. From where I was standing, it said "AssBad." I think I would want to be the one that said 'Bad'. Just saying.

"Let's see," I muttered, bored once again, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. After flipping a little bit, I found Family Guy on.

"A boat's a boat, but a mystery box could be anything. It could even be a boat," Peter was saying, stupid yet hilarious as always. "We've always wanted a boat," he continued like it was making perfect sense. Suddenly, and thankfully, exhaustion seemed to kick in, and I felt my eyelids droop and my brain turning to mush.

**"**Then let's get the boa-" Lois was saying.

"We'll take the mystery box," Peter interrupted before I completely fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to some random girl screaming in some random show. I fumbled around in the dark for some way to figure out what time it was. It was already eight. "Time to get a move on," I mumbled, practically falling out of bed. I stumbled into the shower, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As I got out, a knock came from the door. I heard a small accented voice call 'housekeeping' through the door.

"Occupado!" I yelled through, shaking the water out of my hair. I heard the maid wheel her cart to the next door. I opened up my map and stared down at it, tracing my path. "Breakfast and go," I murmured to nobody. Grabbing my bags, crossing my fingers I wouldn't get lost, I headed to check out. It was just another day.

* * *

Not how I had planned this chapter to go. Oh well. It's too late and I'm too tired to care. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.


End file.
